Bossk vs Dengar
Bossk vs Dengar 'is another episode of ZombieSlayer23's Death Battles. It pits both Bossk and Dengar from Star Wars. Both have met one another, as seen in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Dengar: '''Ey Bossk? Who's your girlfriend? Bossk: '''Shut up, Dengar. Description Which Star Wars Bounty Hunter with several weapons will win? The reptile that will eat you if he gets to you, or the Human Bounty Hunter that can force some fun in himself when he fights? Interlude Romn: A Bounty Hunter always does something, if there is a bounty on what they do. ' Zombie: ''And these 2 Bounty Hunter's are not messing around. We have, Bossk, the reptile Bounty Hunter. Romn: '''And Dengar, the Bounty Hunter who can have revenge on Han Solo while he is on his job. Zombie: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Bossk Romn: A fierce and skilled bounty hunter, Bossk was feared for his skill at killing Wookiees. During The Clone Wars, Bossk teamed with Bounty Hunter Aurra Sing and was a mentor with young Boba Fett. Bossk was also one of the lucky Bounty Hunters that were chosen by Darth Vader to find Han Solo! That means that he is one of the most famous and strong Bounty Hunters in the galaxy! Zombie: Bossk's weapon of choice is his Relvy, which can shoot faster then normal guns and can take a lot more damage then a normal bullet. Bossk has been and escaped in multiple different prisons. He took down several Kage Warriors before being knocked off a train. He even teamed up with Ezra Bridger.... Teaming up with Jedi? Interesting. It happens a lot though, like Embo teaming up with Kenobi and all. "Bossk survived the fight and escape from Ake's Tavern but has sustained a laser bolt shot through his upper shoulder. Following their escape, Ezra demanded a pay hike from Bossk as compensation for being used as a "decoy". The Trandoshan reluctantly agreed to pay Ezra all the money in his ship's strongbox if the youth took him somewhere safe to recuperate from his injury. Bossk was unable to return to his ship Hound's Tooth because the Imperial authorities were after him. Keeping his side of the bargain, Ezra took Bossk to his home: an abandoned communications tower on the outskirts of Capital City. Ezra tended to the wounded Trandoshan and applied a thick bandage around his wounded shoulder. Reflecting on his previous encounter during the day, Bossk realized that he had been set up by Lieutenant Herdringer, who had arranged for the "incident" at Ake's Tavern." ~ Wikipedia Romn: Bossk has some cool perks as well. He has Predatory Instincts, where he can see through smoke and has a more colorful vision, and when he sees another person, that person is really colorful so Bossk can follow them. Zombie: He even has Micro Grenades, which are tiny grenades that he can fire our of his gun. They cause a mini explosion on the ground, but it will still take a lot of damage. Finally, Toxic Escape. This lets Bossk drop a Dioxis Grenade to the ground and makes him jump into the air, away from the grenade and away from his enemy. Detonator: "Fifteen seconds to detonation. Fourteen. Thirteen; have you considered evacuation?" Bossk: "Shut up." Dengar Zombie: Dengar was a Corellian bounty hunter operating since the early stages of the Clone Wars. Dengar was once a normal man, until he got seriously injured in a race against Han Solo. Dengar swore his revenge on Solo and would not stop until Solo was dead. Romn: He was one of the chosen Bounty Hunters by Darth Vader to capture Han Solo. Of course Dengar would do that! I mean, that race changed Dengar's life forever. Dengar would probably want to murder Solo instead of capturing him alive. Zombie: Though Dengar ultimately lost Vader's bounty to his rival Boba Fett, he was later shown with Bossk and Fett in Jabba's Palace on Tatooine during Solo's rescue by Luke Skywalker. Though considered by others to be crude, Dengar thought highly of himself, often flirting with females such as Asajj Ventress, What is wrong with the guy, I mean, flirting with a girl isn't bad, but Ventress, yikes! Romn: Some equipment Dengar carries is a DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle, Smoke Grenades, and plated Batle Armor. Dengar also appeared as one of the main villains in LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures. You know Lego's though, even main villains have to have some humor in the LEGO shows. Dengar used his tissue on his head as a weapon in The Freemaker Adventures, tying up Rowan Freemaker and throwing him across the room. Zombie: In The Freemaker Adventures, Dengar worked for the Hutt Crime Lord, Graballa. Graballa put a bounty on Rowan Freemaker after Graballa found out Rowan had one of the Kyber Saber Crystals, and he sent Dengar to capture him along with Baash and Raam. Dengar went through a lot, but he never managed to catch Rowan. In the end, they ended up catching Naare, a Sith Lord after Naare betrayed Graballa. '' Romn: '''Dengar will stop at nothing to get Han Solo, so if I were Han Solo, I would watch your back for Dengar, the Bounty Hunter.' Dengar: Hello, darling. Looks like we're securing the back platform together. Asajj Ventress: Wonderful. Intermission Zombie: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all. '' Romn: '''It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' DEATH BATTLE! BAM! Han’s body slammed into the ground, knocked out from the strong punch from Bossk. The reptile bounty hunter smiled, his tongue wiggling. Bossk: Once I get my share, my dinner will be served. Bossk grabbed Han’s legs and started his long journey to Jabba’s Palace. Location: Jabba’s Palace: Star Wars Bossk dropped Han’s body onto the ground. Bossk could almost see Jabba’s Palace from where Bossk stood. ???: Hey, that’s Solo, ey? Well it’s a shame the money will not be yours, that money is mine for the taking! Give me Solo or you will suffer the most pain you have experienced in your life. Bossk turned to the figure, revealing Dengar. Dengar: Now. Bossk glanced at Dengar’s weapon, which was loaded up and ready to fire. Bossk then looked up at Dengar, who was glaring at the Reptile. Bossk reacted fast and kicked Dengar to the ground. Pulling out his gun, Bossk aimed the gun directly at Dengar’s face. Dengar aimed his gun at Bossk’s face, too, but on the ground. Bossk: I will not hesssitate to shoot. Run while you have the chanceeee. Dengar kicked Bossk in the gut, causing the Reptile to stammer backwards. But Bossk got on his feet and aimed the gun at Dengar’s head. Dengar was on his feet, aiming his gun at Bossk as well. Bossk: I’ll end you. FIGHT! Bossk and Dengar both leaped to the right and shot multiple shots at one another. Both missed one another, slamming into the ground but quickly getting back onto their feet. Bossk lunged at Dengar with his fists behind him, while Dengar charged a Hurricane Strike. As Bossk brought his fist down at Dengar, Dengar released his Hurricane Attack and smashed the butt of his gun into Bossk’s head. A crack noise was heard as Bossk was blasted into a rock and stayed there for a while. Dengar: Over already? I thought you could fight better then this, creature. Dengar turned to walk away. ???: I see everything…. Dengar turned around. BLAM! Dengar was socked in the face, causing him to walk backwards and grab his head. Bossk reached for Dengar’s head, but Dengar smacked Bossk’s arm away and kicked Bossk in the gut/ Bossk tumbled to the ground and rolled backwards. He crashed back into the boulder, but quickly picked himself up. Dengar: You’ll regret that! Dengar chucked a grenade at Bossk, but the reptile quickly kicked the grenade back to Dengar. The grenade rolled right under Dengar, revealing a terrified Bounty Hunter. Dengar leaped as far as he could away from the grenade, and right as the grenade exploded, Dengar landed behind the boulder. It was several seconds before Bossk appeared behind Dengar and grabbed his head. Bossk threw Dengar in the air and punched him in the gut. Dengar was sent slamming into a tree, causing the bounty hunter to lower his head and stay in that position. Bossk smirked as he changed his gun into Micro-Grenade mode and fired several grenades around Dengar. Dengar looked straight at Bossk. Something about Dengar’s glare made Bossk unsure what he was about to do. BOOM! Smoke surrounded Bossk, blinding Bossk with grey smoke. Bossk quickly turned on Predatory Instincts, making Bossk see clearly through the smoke. BEEP! Bossk turned to the strange noise, wondering if Dengar was still alive. BEEP! Bossk heard the noise to his right this time, making Bossk extremely curious what was going on. BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEEE-''' Bossk heard the noise to his right, left, and front. He knew instantly what was going on. 3 Grenades had surrounded him. Bossk quickly used Toxic Escape to leap backwards while having Dioxis spread across the scene. As he landed, the 3 grenades exploded. Dengar was nowhere to be seen. As Bossk placed his gun to his back, a sudden pain hit Bossk from behind. Bossk tumbled forward, turning around to reveal Dengar, bloody and bruised. Bossk’s gun fell and landed nearby Dengar. Bossk and Dengar knew what would happen. That they would win. Bossk flipped in the air and punched Dengar in the face. As Dengar staggered backwards, Bossk grabbed Dengar’s arm and twisted it to the side. Dengar screamed in pain, leaving a smirk on Bossk’s face. Opening his mouth wide, Bossk took a nice and bloody bite into Dengar’s arm. Screaming in pain, Dengar dropped to the ground and screamed. Bossk walked to his gun, grabbed it, and walked back to Dengar. Bossk laughed as Dengar continued to scream and roll around the ground. Bossk decided to make Dengar’s death simple. Bossk dropped his gun and placed a grenade on Dengar’s head. As Bossk turned and walked away, an explosion erupted from behind. Bossk turned to Dengar’s remaining body, revealing a headless, bloody, and dead Bounty Hunter. '''K.O * Bossk continued to drag Solo until he reached Jabba’s Palace. Bossk got his money from Jabba and laughed. * Dengar’s corpse remained on the ground, walked on or vomited on as people unknowingly did things to Dengar’s body. Soon, Dengar’s corpse reeked more than mildew. Conclusion Romn: We could have made this a way more brutal death, because you know, it's Bossk. But this is still good. Right? Zombie: Sure. Whatever. Now to the reasoning. Both bounty hunters have some pretty good advantages. Let's start with Bossk. Bossk is faster then Dengar, stronger, and his gun takes more damage. Dengar's gun may fire blasts at a way faster rate, but Bossk's gun takes a lot more damage then Dengar's. Both have managed to survive some pretty painful stuff. Dengar with injuries from a race, and Bossk living through a laser bolt shot through his upper body. '' Romn: '''Dengar is more experienced but that was basically his only advantage. His perks only make his gun shoot at a faster rate and grenades dropping around him. That could manage to take some damage on Bossk, but Bossk's Toxic Escape can take him away from almost any attack Dengar can through at him.' Zombie: The Empire is falling. Less Bounty Hunter's, 1 Jedi. An even match. (Nope) Romn: Look's like Dengar, is now more scared! *''Zombie slaps his hand into his forehead*'' Zombie: The Winner, is Bossk. Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Star Wars' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017